


Stick n Poke

by SunderedSunlight (InfernalMachette)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Underage Drinking, if you have a tag i need to add please tell me in the comments babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMachette/pseuds/SunderedSunlight
Summary: It was heart shaped and shaky.





	Stick n Poke

There’s something that was special about Jack and Geoff. Every boss in the city had a right hand man but there was always a way the relationship would fall apart. The right hand man got tired of the orders and thought themself a better fit as leader, or the leader got paranoid and freaked out about having someone so close to their side. Either way, someone got shot or stabbed in the back. It happened within five years, guaranteed. It was why there was such a fast turn over of gangs in the city. Not with Jack and Geoff. They had known each other since, well ever. Maybe not since diapers no, but highschool and as far as Geoff was concerned that was ever. You didn’t exactly spend your teen years next to someone pulling a whole lot of bullshit together without knowing each other in the most intimate ways. Teenagehood was the birth of everything made to last in Geoff’s opinion. If something existed in your life from the age of thirteen to twenty and you didn’t hate it? You’d love it for life. 

Being around Jack, made every part of him smile. Sure he’d been friends with Gus, Burnie, Matt just as long. But he wasn’t in love. They were his parental figures, maybe uncles, at least older siblings. Jack and him had gone to school together. A duo of mischief (mostly on Geoff’s part) and semi vigilante justice (mostly Jack). He knew he was a bad influence but honestly he couldn’t help it, and maybe while he was dragging Jack down Jack was yanking him up. They’d make a happy medium some day... So yeah maybe he was a career criminal, a mob boss with a slight choke hold on the city. Well yea ok he did rule the city with a iron fist, but he did it in a benevolent way because of his right hand man. Women and children were protected, the good folks kept safe. Because even though he could handle this life, with Jack’s judgement he could tell who couldn’t. 

Jack was a foil for him and he pressed a soft hazy lense onto situations to make things less drastic, more sensible, and it had been this way from the start of their path.  
“We can do this and it’s going to be great. I know we’ll have enough for food and rent we’ll be able to spend some of my check on something fun.”  
“Geoff, how do you know this?” It was concerned but not dismissive. Jack knew there was no stopping him already and it made him feel respected, it made him smile.  
“Rinky dink places like this don’t clear out their registers all too often because they don’t make profit fast enough for it to matter. Training always dictates that you give the guy with the gun what he wants. Better to lose some cash than your life right?” Maybe times were different then and it was naive of him to believe this but there was a big reckless streak in him, he could admit it.  
“Cameras? Witnesses? Cops?” Jack was thoughtful, he loved him.  
“Masks. Late at night. In and out and across the city. The cops won’t come for something this petty in Los Shit-hole.”  
“Transport? Petrol money?”  
“Bus, scooters, roof tops. We’ll parkour it out of there everything's going to be fine.” 

It was a absolute shit show, but they got the cash and no warrant for their arrest. Geoff might have taken a bullet to the shoulder, it was fine really. Jack took it out nearly gagging and trembling the whole time but managed to stitch him back up. Geoff loved him a lot, even when he had the burning sterilizing pad pressed to the open wound just a tad too hard out of fear. 

“Why’d you stick your nose into my business Jack? Why did you decide I was worth helping when we were behind that shed with those assholes after school last year?” He was panting slightly from the pain but in better shape now, taking a sip from one of the bottles he’d managed to pilfer alongside the cash.  
“Because, as goody two shoes as I might seem Geoff? I know when someone’s worth breaking the rules for. You’re worth it.” Soft snorting through his nose, a likely story  
“Yeah but how? I was- I am a stupid punk kid. I’m going to ruin your life you know that right?” 

“I didn’t say being worth breaking the rules means you’re a good person. Hell I wouldn’t need to break the rules for a ‘good’ person, but maybe I don’t want a ‘good’ person or a ‘good’ life. At least the kind of good people assume I want.” Geoff raised a eyebrow as Jack took the bottle and drew a long gulp, pressing it back into his hands.  
“Being good in the lawful form, doesn’t get you shit in life. I see it in my cop of a father every day. He isn’t doing any real good honestly, I think there’s a better way to do good and I feel like you might be the answer. Also, I admit it’s a little selfish on my part. I’m not really fully doing this for you, I’m doing it for myself too Geoff. I think I can be better than my dad.”

A beat of silence as Geoff fiddled with the cork of the cheap whiskey, contemplation. He reached for Jack’s hand-  
“May I?”  
It was warmer than he had expected, but he loved it, he loved him. The word registered properly in his mind properly this time now that they were holding hands consciously. He looked up and there was something in the brown eyes in front of him-  
“Oh. You, I mean is this-”  
“You’re a idiot Geoff.” He was warmer than he had expected, it was really nice. Being tangled together like this was dangerous where and when they lived but hell everything about Geoff was fucking dangerous, he had a bullet hole in his shoulder as proof. Despite knowing what kind of person he was and what it would mean for Jack he wasn’t going to stop this, Jack could choose here and he’d made a bad decision but Geoff was the patron saint of shitty decisions. Still though.

“Are you- Like I’m not stopping you at all but I want to know... Why me Jack?”  
“Because stupid, I think you’re beautiful.” Well that wasn’t something he had expected. He grinned and kissed him again. That was something he could listen to. Their hands barely came apart from then on. 

See Jack wasn’t just a right hand man. He was the right hand, man, he had been holding Geoff’s hand for a long time now, long enough that they had memorized each others knuckles and scars. Hell they even remembered each others hands with less scars. They knew each others smiles and frowns to every micro movement and there was no better way to be someone’s partner in crime. They could recognise each others footsteps, even when running. It was how Geoff had known Jack was coming before he’d arrived at his door that night, burdened with two duffle bags, a suitcase and his collie emma on a leash. Didn’t need to ask questions, just handed him a cup of tea and sat keeping Emma on their laps while they watched diehard. Wiped his tears away quietly and adjusted the ice pack on his face gently when he saw it slipping out of place. Being good was something Geoff thought he was shit at, but maybe he was good at being good enough for this. Jack was his right hand man yes, but Geoff was Jack’s left hand man too. There wasn’t a power gap, just roles they filled for each other. Geoff had a loud voice and commanding presence but he was nothing without Jacks wisdom, support and kind energy. Equalibrium. Gus hadn’t asked why they were curled up on the couch together in the morning, he had just taken Emma out on a walk leaving them a pot of coffee. 

They had learnt they had similar fathers pretty early on, Geoff had just hoped that Jack would’ve been able to hold out under his mothers watch until he was 18 but 17 was a close enough shot. Graduation was weird with no real parents in the crowd but Burnie and Matt would be enough, no one knew where Gus was until they got back to the flat and found him with large bottles of champagne and party poppers. Parents were stupid anyway, who needed them when you had Matt and Burnie, professionally unprofessional surrogate parents. They’d been Geoff’s caregivers since he was like 15 anyway. 

There was a brief interlude in their crimes, Jack wanted to try and be something sensible for a bit, Geoff agreed and removed himself from the situation. Getting himself into the army was easier than he thought it should be, but Gus was holding his hand through the process. It felt weird not to have Jacks hand tangled with his. It would do, Jack wanted to be a accountant, or a HR worker? Media? He forgot, just something businessy. Geoff didn’t want to get in the way, the army would keep him out of trouble, maybe even set him straight. It doesn’t. He did pick up skills though, his loogies going ten foot. His aim became steady. He learnt insubordination required some punishment, that the army had a lot of motors that needed their fuel tanks emptied and found out that substance abuse was fun. The time Geoff served was short and didn’t help. 

When he got back the inevitable happened. His first tattoo was less ceremonious than the legends around it. He was high out of his mind, Jack was drunk and they had a improvised tattoo gun mixed with young hubris. It was a messy stick n’ poke plastered across his left bicep, a small affair of a shaky heart carved out by Jack, a promise. It nearly got too badly infected to keep but he was determined and managed to maintain it long enough for it to turn into a scarified mess. It was his and no other tattoo could compare, he had tried getting all of them to see if they could over the years but they couldn’t. Jack still apologised about every week for fucking it up and he could only laugh because he didn’t know how to explain it meant the world to him BECAUSE it was fucked up. 

They were wild, not about to be held back by anyone's expectations or rules. They owned the city but their most valuable possessions were each other. Sitting on top of their apartment building, looking out over Los Santos as the sun set Geoff took Jacks hand and kissed his knuckles.  
“I don’t think anyone will ever be more to me than you are.” A mumbled prayer  
“I don’t think I need to be your everything. But I don’t mind.” The resounding response.


End file.
